JIKA KAU INGIN, LAKUKANLAH!
by KaiHota
Summary: Mika datang ke kamar yuu karena haus. Yuu mengizinkan dan berakhir dengan keduanya berciuman? Hahaha, yuu sudah memberikan izin kok jadi mika lakukan sajalah!/ShoAi! OOC! MAAF TYPO! XD ONESHOOT!


**JIKA KAU INGIN, LAKUKANLAH** _!_

 _By_ _ **Kaizaki Hotaru**_

 _Mika datang ke kamar yuu karena haus. Yuu mengizinkan dan berakhir dengan keduanya berciuman? Hahaha, yuu sudah memberikan izin kok jadi mika lakukan sajalah!/ShoAi! OOC! MAAF TYPO! XD_

 _._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Sekedar hiburan untuk reader dan hasil pikiran author yang semakin hari semakin ngawur di dalamnya**

 **Owari No Seraph tetap milik pengarangnya kok. Ane hanya pinjam mikayuu aja kok.**

 **WARNING**

 **DLDR. OOC. Typo (s). Kesamaan ide harap maklum.**

 **2016 © Kaizaki Hotaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yuu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata hijaunya melirik jam weker di sebelahnya.

 _Pukul 00.37_

Ini masih tengah malam, dan ada orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan berat hati, yuu bangun dari tidurnya lalu membuka pintunya pelan dan kaget mendapati mika yang terengah - engah. Terlihat jelas mika menahan kesakitan sampai mencekik lehernya sendiri.

 _Jangan - jangan..._

"Mika! Apa yang terjadi - _Brukk_!"

Ucapan yuu terpotong karena pemuda pirang dihadapannya tiba - tiba mencengkram kasar bahunya lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

 _Semoga saja, shinoa dan lainnya tidak terbangun_

"Ittai! Mika! Apa yang kau lakukan-" Yuu terdiam ketika menatap mika yang terlihat seperti _-_

 _Kehausan?_

Iapun menghela nafasnya, "seharusnya katakan padaku jika kau haus, mika," Yuu memiringkan lehernya, "lakukan sekarang sebelum kau kesakitan,"

Sepasang taringpun menancap leher jenjangnya. Yuu sedikit meringis. Posisi tubuh mereka yang tidak mengenakkan -mika duduk, menunduk di atas tubuhnya sedangkan yuu menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya di samping tubuhnya.- Meskipun, mika sudah sering menghisap darahnya, rasa sakitnya tetap saja terasa.

"Mi - mika. Lepaskan aku sebentar," perintah Yuu. Mika mengangguk pelan lalu melepas taringnya. Darah segar mengalir dari leher yuu. Membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf, yuuchan. Tadi, aku benar - benar tidak senga- sst!" telunjuk yuu tepat dibibirnya, mendesis menyuruhnya diam, "Kau datang di saat yg tidak tepat, mika! Jika shinoa tahu hal ini, dia pasti memarahiku karena membiarkanmu menghisap darahku lebih dari tiga kali sehari!" tegur Yuu. Mika tidak enak. Itu benar. Ini sudah kelima kalinya, ia menghisap darah keluarganya ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin kan dia meminta pada manusia - manusia itu? Baginya. Cukup darah yuu saja yang ia hisap. Ia tidak butuh yang lain.

"Apa sebaiknya kita meminta shinoa dan lainnya untuk memberikan darah mereka padamu, mika? Mungkin darahku tidak cukup untukmu," tanya Yuu yang dibantah langsung oleh mika.

"Aku tidak ingin meminum darah mereka,Yuuchan! Cukup darah darimu saja!" balas mika tidak terima. Yuu menghela nafasnya lalu membuka kaus putihnya yang mulai berubah warna- memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Tanpa sadar, mika meneguk ludahnya melihat darah yuu yang masih mengalir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Malam ini kubiarkan," mata mika menyala- siap menerkam yuu, " tapi, jangan kasar seperti tadi. Punggungku sakit," lanjut yuu sembari menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang pintu. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Mendekatlah,"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mika kembali menancapkan sepasang taringnya untuk sekian kalinya. Yuu meringis pelan namun tersenyum juga ketika melihat wajah pucat mika kembali seperti semula. Mungkin, mika hanya memerlukan darahnya saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yuu masihlah setengah manusia. Bisa - bisa ia akan mati kehabisan darah nanti.

Tangannya mengelus surai pirang mika dengan lembut, membuat mika meliriknya.

"Apa darahku enak, Mika?" ujarnya pelan. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Mika mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan taringnya, menatap mata hijau yuu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya," lanjutnya pelan. Perlahan tangannya beringsut lemas ke tengkuk mika.

Mika masih terdiam menatap wajah lelah yuu. Saat yuu lelah, selalu saja membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mata merahnya pun jatuh ke bibir yuu dan tiba - tiba, timbul hasratnya untuk mencium bibir keluarganya itu.

Mika menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukannya tanpa izin yuuchan!" jeritnya pelan. Tangan yuu masih memegang tengkuknya. Matanya terpejam dan dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga mika. Yuu sudah tertidur kelelahan. Mika mendesah lega namun ia masih penasaran dengan bibir yuu. _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Mikapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yuu. Nafas hangat pun menerpa wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya menempel. Mika melotot lalu melepaskan bibirnya. Takut - takut yuu terbangun dan menghela nafasnya lega karena yuu masih tertidur.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya tanpa izin yuuchan. Mika pun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya lalu menangkup dagu yuu dan menurunnya sedikit hingga bibir yuu terbuka. Iapun memiringkan wajahnya lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir yuu dengan lembut. Sesekali, lidahnya masuk- mengeksploitasi ruang mulut yuu.

Yuu yang merasa paru - parunya sesak pun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah mika yang dekat sekali dekatnya. Terlihat jelas mika menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Iapun dapat merasakan lidah mika yang bermain didalam mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit tapi tertahan ketika mika mulai mengajak lidahnya bermain. Yuu yang masih lelahpun membiarkan mika melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Toh, merekakan keluarga.

Mika pun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat mata yuu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Iapun melepaskan pagutannya. Memutuskan benang saliva yang terjalin di bibir keduanya.

"Yuu - yuuchan, i- ini ti- tidak seperti yang kau kira. A- aku.." yuu mendengus geli. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau vampir seliar ini.

"Kau melakukannya karena ingin kan? Aku tahu. Sebaiknya, kau tidur saja disini jika kau memang ingin menciumku seperti itu sekarang," ujar yuu membuat mika terkejut. Yuu bangkit dari duduknya - mika hanya menatapnya yang kini berjalan ke tempatnya lalu menepuk tangannya ke kasur. Mika yang mengerti maksud yuu pun berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah yuu.

" Kau vampir pasti punya nafsu kan? Apalagi, aku mengenal dirimu, mika. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya pada seorang wanita. Jadi, tenang saja. Ada aku disini," ujar yuu tersenyum. Mika berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Ta - tapi, yuuchan.. Kita kan laki - laki?" ujar mika. Wajahnya tidak percaya. Yuu mendongak lalu menatap mika hangat.

"Apa masalahnya? Kita keluarga, mika. Dan keluarga saling menolong satu sama lain. Jadi kau boleh menciumku jika kau ingin," ujarnya. Seketika wajah mika memanas. Tangan kanan yuu meraih wajah mika lalu menyapu pelan sisa darah disudut bibir mika. Mika yang sudah tidak tahan, tanpa sadar, mencengkeram tangan yuu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan yuu ke kasur. Tubuhnya hampir menindih tubuh yuu dibawahnya. Yuu terkejut lalu tertawa.

"Kau kasar sekali, mika. Lakukanlah,"

Tanpa babibu lagi, mika kembali melumat bibir yuu lembut. Yuu tersentak lalu memejamkan matanya. Lagipula, ini untuk mika. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

Tangan yuu yang masih bebas pun menekan surai pirang mika membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Setelah merasa lama, akhirnya Mika melepaskan ciumannya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya, wajahnya memerah. Yuu terengah - engah. Dadanya naik turun- berusaha mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen namun belum 10 detik, ia menghirup udara bebas, mika kembali menciumnya. Membuatnya memberontak.

"Mi- mika.. Hen- hentikan - Phm!" lidah mika tanpa izin memasuki mulutnya. Lidah kedua bertautan dan saling bertukar saliva. Nafasnya tercekat. Yuu menahan dada bidang yang semakin menindih tubuhnya. Sesekali, mika mengigit bibir bawahnya, memintanya membalas pagutannya. Yuu memiringkan kepalanya lalu membalas pagutan mika. Mungkin ini akan berlanjut hingga pagi tiba.

 _Sesekali, ia harus memanjakan mika, bukan?_

Dan akhirnya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **... EnD ...**_

 _ **Hahahah, ShoAi pertama Ane. Ane kagak bisa buat adegan *Anu karena ane selalu skip adegan itu di anime kecuali doujin sih :D ane hanya malu buatnya. Gak nyangka loh ane bisa buat. MikaYuu lagi. Fic ini tercipta karena ane lagi galau berat gegara bertemu teman lama alias orang yang ane sukai 5 tahun yang lalu di bis lagi -_- #sial kok kayak a silent voice sih :3 . Karena itulah, ane melampiaskannya ke ShoAi. Btw, ane ini cewek jadi jangan kira ane ini Hvmv :3**_

 _ **Lain kali, bakal ane coba ke anime lain deh. Kayaknya ShoAi lebih menyenangkan dari pair Normal -CeCo- :D**_


End file.
